


Like a Heartbeat Drives You Mad

by DubiousSparrow



Series: Storm Series [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Monmouth Manufacturing (Raven Cycle)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousSparrow/pseuds/DubiousSparrow
Summary: A short little something brought on by wine and Fleetwood Mac. Might have been longer but my cat started yelling at me. Not edited very closely -- apologies for typos and whatnot!
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Storm Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Like a Heartbeat Drives You Mad

Adam was sprawled across Gansey’s bed. He’d headed to Monmouth after his shift at Boyd’s, stopping at Saint Agnes only to change out of his coveralls and gulp down some water. Dark rain clouds threatened overhead.

When he’d arrived, Gansey was still out with Blue. He wasn’t sure what they were doing, but he found that he didn’t especially worry about it these days. They were what they were, and Adam was fine with it. They were his friends, and he didn’t begrudge them any comfort they found in each other. 

Noah had wandered in, smiled at Adam quietly, and wandered out again without saying much of anything.

He didn’t know where Ronan was.

So he waited, and he rested in the silence of Monmouth. The sun went down. He was just beginning to nod off when the door flew open.

Ronan had kicked it open, his hands full. He was carrying a large box. It looked heavy.

“Lynch,” Adam said, sitting up on the bed.

Ronan startled, nearly dropping the box.

“Parrish.”

“Gansey told me to let myself in. He and Blue should be getting back soon.” This was a guess, but knowing Gansey he wouldn’t leave a friend waiting. “What’s in the box?”

“Gwyneth’s head.” 

“Uh huh.” Adam didn’t especially have the energy for banter tonight. He lay back down on the mattress.

Ronan set the box down on Gansey’s desk. “It’s a record player. I found it in the attic at The Barns. I’m not sure if it’s dreamed or not, but I think it still works. I brought some records back to try it out.”

He pushed aside a tower of books and set it up. He pulled out a record. Adam recognized it. There was a man and a woman on the cover, dressed like they should be at a Renaissance Fair. Ronan dropped the needle on the record and music filled the large empty space. 

_Now here you go again, you say,_  
_you want your freedom._  
_Well who am I to keep you down…._

Adam recognized the familiar song. He thought the song might be called Dreams. He glanced side-eyed at Ronan. Was it a purposeful choice?

Ronan didn’t seem to be paying very careful attention to the lyrics. He was bustling into his room, pulling off his sweat-dampened tank top. When he emerged he’d put on a dark gray tee shirt and black sweatpants. He went to the huge front windows that lined the wall of Monmouth and sat on the floor, leaning back and closing his eyes as he listened to the music echo through the room.

_Now here I go again,_  
_I see the crystal visions._  
_I keep my visions to myself,_  
_it’s only me who wants to wrap around your dreams…_

Adam smiled. This did not seem like Ronan music. But he knew who would love it. Aurora. He pictured a round-cheeked, curly-headed Ronan listening to this song in the kitchen as his beautiful mother twirled around him.

Ronan had a look of complete peace on his face. It might have been the first time Adam had ever seen him look so… centered in himself.

Adam rose from the bed without any conscious decision to do so, and crossed to the windows. He slid down so he was leaning against the wall next to Ronan. He leaned over and bumped his shoulder.

“Good song,” he said.

Ronan opened his eyes and looked at him, “Yeah.”

They held each other’s gaze. The storm that had been threatening all day was finally overhead, and the clouds broke. 

_When the rain washes you clean, you’ll know..._  


Ronan leaned in and pressed his mouth against Adam’s.


End file.
